


prywatny erotyk Tomasza

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Analogy, Erotic Poetry, Foreplay, Free Verse, Gra wstępna, M/M, Poetry, Polski | Polish, erotyk, merfolk, porównanie, syrena - Freeform, syreny, wiersz, wiersz wolny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Staroć. such unique very originality wow (mermaid emoji)





	prywatny erotyk Tomasza

Unoszę się na tafli morza  
a ty jesteś syreną  
Wijesz się spokojnie  
Zapraszasz mnie do głębin  
Czerpię haustem z twoich ust  
Zaplatam jedwabne loki  
wokół moich palców  
Serce do serca  
Trzon do trzonu  
Jesienny prąd chłodzi nam twarze


End file.
